His Sister
by ookamilover23
Summary: *THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD a girl show up and Inuyasha know her and sessy smiles. who is this Hanyou and what does that mean for Inuyasha and Kagome the is a total inu/kag
1. they meet her

Ok this is my first fic EVER hope you like. Oh and i cant spell to me life so if you see some thing miss spelled let me know. Ok now just sit back relax and enjoy.

I do not own inuyasha

_**-HIS SISTER?-**_

_**Chapter 1 they meet her**_.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting again. The group had just been following a lead on the shard when Sesshomaru came out of know were and challenged inuyasha for Tessaiga. ( he does know that he can't touch it right?)

So here they are fighting it out. When a voice says "Really bros do you ever not fight?"

"Aya!" The shocked brothers said in unison.

The gang watch as a girl walks into sight. She was wearing a pink and blue kimono. She had silver hair stop at her shoulders, gold eyes, it took Kagome a sec to see them, but there on top of her head were dog ear like the ones that Inuyasha had.

'_She look like she could be his twin._' Thought Kagome.

'_She's a demon._' Thought Sango.

"Inu, Sessy!" Shouted the girl whom Kagome realized was Aya.

Sesshomaru smiled a little and Inuyasha ran up to the girl and picked her up in a hug.

The gang sweat-dropped and looked back and forth between Inuyasha holding the girl and Kagome.

Kagome was thinking. '_Not another Kikyo._'

Inuyasha set the girl down. '_Finally._' Thought Kagome.

Miroku took this chance to say. "Inuyasha do you know this demon?"

Inuyasha finally look away from the demon. "Guys meet the only hanyou Sesshomaru doesn't want to kill. My twin sister Aya."

The whole group facefaulted.

While this was going on Aya walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Big bro it's so good to see you again." she gave him a big bear hug. To everyones shock he hugged her back.

"This Sesshomaru is glad to see you as well." He replied then looking at Inuyasha said. "Count yourself lucky this Sesshomaru will be leaving now. I do not want my sister see to me kill you"

The gang went into a deeper shock.

"Keh."

"Sessy I'm going to stay with Inu ok I haven't seen him in years."

"This Sesshomaru does not care what you do." With that he left.

The hanyou turned to her brother's pack and smiled.

Miroku looked her over then walked over to her, took her hands into his own and asked "Miss Aya will you bare my children?"

Aya blinked a couple times. But before she could say anything and before Sango could hit him

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the gut knocking him out.

"Get the hell away from my sister you perv."

"Uummm Inu why did you hit your pack member-" Aya began asking prompting everyone to look at her as she continued. "-before I could HIT him."

"Oh I like her already." Said Both Sango and Kagome.

"Inuyasha I didn't know you had a sister." Stated Kagome.

"That's because I didn't tell you wench."

Before Kagome could say sit Aya hit Inuyasha on the head.

"That was so rude Inuyasha I know Mother taught you better than to call a girl names, what are you 5."

"Ow Aya that hurt?"

Sango looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "Well we should probably set up camp now don't you think so Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha look at the sun. "Keh fine we'll set up camp here."

With that everyone minus Miroku, as he was still out cold, went about setting up camp.

Aya went with Inuyasha to help get fire wood.

Kagome and Sango talked while Shippo tried to wake up the monk so that they could fish.

"So what do you think Kags?"

"I think I'm in shock Sango."

"I know what you mean."

"I guess I'm just happy she not another Kikyo."

"Do you think they'll want to talk about her when they get back?"

"Oh I'll make Inuyasha talk. My head is full of questions for him about her"

- in the woods-

"Aya it's good to see you but I thought you were in the far East."

"It was 50 years ago that you were pinned to a tree you know."

"Keh it not like I had a choice."

"So about that girl in the short kimono..."

"Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "What about her?"

"You like her don't you?'

"Keh what would make you think that?" Inuyasha's face getting redder by the second.

"Oh nothing. But the fact that your face is getting redder and redder as we talk about the fact that you like her.'' Aya said causing Inuyasha's face to get redder. "And a girls intuition."

"You are so wrong I don't like that bitch."

"You're right I was wrong."

Inuyasha relaxed

"You love her."

Inuyasha tensed up at that.

"And you just proved it."

"Keh."

"Well I'll just leave you to think about that" With that she walk back to camp.

- In Inuyasha mind-

(scary don't want to there) **hanyou part talking **_demon part talking _human part taking

**Do I really love kagome?'**

_'She is mate.' _

**'Hey did I ask you?' **

'You know for once I agree with demon'

**'Did I ask you human?'**

'Yes you asked yourself so that means you asked me and demon.'

_'She is mate.'_

**'No she is human and hates us.'**

'And who's fault is that cause when its a new moon we are nice to.'

_'I would never hurt mate when I'm in control.'_

**'Demon she is not our mate.'**

_'And who is to blame for that hanyou?'_

'It is your fault hanyou I love her so that means you do to.'

_'Mate.'_

**'SHE'S NOT MATE AND I WILL NOT BITE HER.'**

**'**You do know there is a new moon in 3 days right? I will tell her then.'

**'She won't believe you.'**

_'Why will MATE not believe human?'_

**'1st not mate. 2nd the fact that he's the human side. 3rd she hates us I say again.'**

'We'll see. Let's let the hanyou think about this for a while.'

Inuyasha felt the demon and human go to the back of his mind

'**Do I really love Kagome? Do I really want her to become my mate? My mate. My Kagome.' **That thought brought a smile to his face.

That's all people let me know what you think plzzzzz. I will try to up date so no that was not it there going to be more but I need to know someone reading to continue with the story. So Plzzzzzz review.

Shyneko

meow out


	2. the talk

Ok sorry it took me so long to upload two word school sucks. oh and kagomeTashiro ask and you shall get

I do not own Inuaysha

_**- His Sister? -**_

_**Chapter two **_

- back at camp -kagome pov. (kinda)

I had just look up from talking to sango to see Aya came out from the forest eage.I saw that Aya was looking around for someting to do.

I waved Aya over

" k girl you have some talking to do while we wait for the wood and fish"(shippo had finally got miroku up) I said when Aya sat down by me( sango had gotten up to set up the beds.

"Fair anough but i have some question myself" said aya

" me first how you find us"

" oh that easy i followed my nose though i was wierd to smell my brother with three human, two demons and not smell a battle till sessy came." anwser aya " k my turn do my brothers still play fight all the time or was a real fight?"

"as far as i know they ever 'play fight' it all real"I anwsered " so what was inuyasha like as a kid?"

" Oh his the best brother you could ask for a bit over protective, very sweet when he wants to be but you alreadly know that didn't you? stated aya

I blush

"do you like my brother" questioned aya

I bush even more.

" How much do you like him" asked aya

" uuhh" 'i must look like a cherry by now' "You can't anyone k"

aya nods "I promies"

" I love so much it hurts"

" so you want to be his mate" asked aya

" mate? what a mate" I ask (my blush finally starts to go away)

" really girl you love an Inu-hanyou and you don't know what a mate is?"

" uuummm No" ( my blush is now back in full force)

she slaps her forhead " so i guess it up to my to explane"

"yes please"

" ok a mate is like a husbane for life"

I nod my head

" you become mate when you bite each others neck"

I whince

" oh it doesn't hurt some demons say it the best feeling in the world"

I nod again

" oh and you can ever be unfateful to your mate"

I blush

" oh and your stuck with them for life"

" yes i really do what to be inuyasha's mate"

" good glad to hear it now all we have to do is turn you into an inu-hanyou" she say with a big kinda creepy smile on her face

" **WHAT**" with a shock expertion on my face

K that it sorry that was kinda short hoped you like. Pllzzzz review. I have to get at less one review be for i upload again

Keep reading

shyneko23

meow out


	3. the plan kinda

Ok guys sorry it took so long to update be really busy at school ( i really hate test )

oh just so everyone know "talking" 'think' (me talking) k got it good

thank u HalfDemonTwins for review you are my 2nd reviewer and that means a lot to me.

now i know it very sad that i dont own inuyasha but it true though i'm trying very hard to get him

and on with the show (story?)

_**-his Sister?-**_

_**chapter 3 **_

general pov

"hanyou how are yo.." kagome voice trails off as inuyashawalk into the clearing

inuyasha dump the wood in his arms and turn torrowds the girls " now want were you girls saying about hanyous before i came'

kagome face become as bright as a cherry

" well that for us girl the know and you to think about" says my sister aya

"well i think you better t..."starts inuyasha

"Kagome look at the fish i caught " shouts shippo

shippo stands there with huge fish in compared the him and miroku holds about 6 more in his hands.

"good job shippo " kagome said.

sango just appered suddenly and started working on building a fire. while kagome started guting the fishes.

"we will finish this talk later" kagome said in a quiet but stern voice for only to aya but inuyasha caught it.

' what are they talking about thay only know each other a few hour and there best friends' thought inuyasha

_**the next day at the hot springs**_

"so how in the world are you going to make me into a half-demon" wispered kagome

"inu-hanyou" said aya

" same dif." answered kagome

they had gone to the hot spring by themself sango said she did want to go because she had gone when kagome and aya were talking last night.

" well it very simple, all we have to do is get some of inuyasha blood when he is on his human night and blood when his full demon. then weaken your miko powers, bring you close to death and add inuyasha's blood into you system simple right" aya says in a happy voice

kagome just stairs at her

"hello kags you in there" aya taps kagome's head

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT IS SO NOT SIMPLE" kagome yell then slaps a hand over her mouth looking around to see if anyone hear her

" ok so it going to be a little hard" aya says hand up in surnder

" ya think" says kagome " and why does it have to be inuyasha blood? why not yours"

" oh kagome i had know idea you wanted to be my mate" aya says in a very prev. look in her eye and a wierd smile on her face

" what this well make me inuyasha mate if we use his blood"

"well not really be you will be more connected to him but no where near as much as if you were his mate"

" ok but that still a lot of hard things to do

" let just take this one step at a time ok?"

kagome nods

" when is inuyasha human night?" question aya

"tomarrow night" kagome says

" ok then we will have to get it then" said aya

" what about the demon blood how we going to get that?' questions kagome

"hmmm has demon inuyasha ever hurt you when his in contral ever when you get reall close to him ?"

" no he never hurts me " answer kagome ( ok i know he hurt her once in that one movie but in my story he did no such thing )

" so demon think of you as his mate already " mumbles aya

kagome caught it " what did you mean already think of me as his mate"

" oh the only one who can get close to a hanyou gone demon is his or mate because instinest are so stonge aspeishly the need to keep mate safe"

" so if inuyasha goes demon..."

" ...we'll have no problem getting his blood" finishes aya

"ok what about weaking my miko powers why do we need to do that anyways?"\

" because you will unconsionly pure afie the demon blood and all that will take are some herbs"

"ok so thats it minus the whole close to death think"

"yep we got this now lets go break are fast" says aya

" ok" says kagome as she gets dressed

' it a good thing she doesn't know what leass has to happen' Thinks aya ' inuyasha you better not mess this up or kagome will die"

He he he aren't i evil * duck to miss being hit with shape knife that was thown at me* hey who thowned that if you kill me then you will not know what happens next

now remeber review review

Shyneko

moew out


End file.
